You're Different
by misspadfoot-ivashkov97
Summary: My first Fanfic. After Last Sacrifice. Rose comforts Christian about Aunt Tasha.


**You're Different**

I don't own Vampire Academy or any of Richelle Mead's amazing characters.

My first Fanfic. Please read and review. Set after Last Sacrifice. Rose comforts Christian about his Aunt Tasha.

**Christian POV**

It's been a month and the pain is still beating inside me like a drum. First, my parents. They just left me, decided they wanted to be one of the most evil creatures in existence. Now, my Aunt Tasha. Killed the queen and pretended to be on the good side to protect her name but of Rose figured it out.

Rose. Rosemarie Hathaway, my girlfriend Queen Vasilia Dragomir's best friend and guardian. Everyone had thought that she killed Queen Tatiana but I didn't. Neither did a few other people but the majority did. You couldn't blame them when all the evidence pointed to her. My clever aunt framed her because she was jealous of Rose's boyfriend Dimitri Belikov, my guardian. I still cannot believe she cheated on Adrian but I guess we all should have seen it coming. It was so obvious that Rose and Dimitri were in love, even a blind person could see it.

I still cannot forgive myself for what I said to her when she revealed my aunt was a murderer. I looked at her with disgust, as if I've never known her but really, I considered her one of my best friends no matter how much I acted like I hated her. She was a free, wild spirit. That day I was pissed, mad, refusing to believe what she was saying. But I should have known. "Rose, how can you say any of this? You _know_ her. You know she wouldn't do it. Stop making a scene and let us figure out how that James guy killed the queen," I had yelled at her. I should have known that Rose wouldn't lie about something like that no matter how much she wanted her name cleared or how crazy I thought she was. I wanted to apologize. To say I hadn't meant what I said but I wondered if she thought less of me now. My parents became Strigoi and my aunt killed the queen. Why people didn't think I was going to do something evil boggled my mind. We were Ozeras, a royal family that hadn't been treated right since my parents. Only now had people begun to call me Lord Ozera. Only now was I allowed to have a guardian. I have a feeling this is only because my girlfriend is the queen.

Right now I was walking around Court, trying to clear my head of the painful memories when I bumped into someone. "Hey! Watch where you're-," Rosemarie Hathaway yelled. She was wearing a red tank top, black skinny jeans, black boots, and a leather jacket. "Oh. Hey Christian," she said softly.

" Hello Rose," I replied.

"How are you?"

"I'm coping. Trying to put the past behind me," I said, looking down at the ground, not wanting her to see the pain in my eyes. I didn't want any pity from Rose. I didn't want pity from anyone. And if anyone understood that feeling, it was Rose.

"Christian, I'm really sorry," she whispered. I looked up at her incredulously.

"What are you sorry for?"

"I never should have done that. I never should have revealed your aunt's secret."

"Rose, there is nothing to be sorry for. I don't expect you to hide forever just to try to protect my aunt. Besides, it's better that I know. If anyone should be sorry, it's me."

"What for? Christian, that is ridiculous!" she exclaimed.

"For not believing you. For thinking that you could be lying or joking just to try to clear your name," I explained.

"Christian, if you say sorry or apologize in any way, shape, or form I will give you a nice beating that you will remember for the rest of your life and you know I will," she threatened, her eyes narrowed.

"Perfect way to show you're a guardian that wouldn't hurt a Moroi and would protect them under any circumstances," I shot back.

"Shut up! Just because I'm acting all nice doesn't mean you can take advantage of me!" she joked. "Listen. None of this was your fault. If someone I love had done the same thing I would have acted just like you did and knowing me, I probably would have done worse."

"Rose, why don't you hate me?"

"Why should I?" she asked, confused.

"Because my parents are Strigoi. Because my aunt framed you. Because I'm from a horrible family and for all you know I could be planning something evil," I said, my voice dark.

"You, your parents, and your aunt are completely different people. You are a snarky, annoying, cynical guy who I can't help but love. Also, you are my best friend's boyfriend and she would kill me if I did anything to you. My point is, Christian, is that you are different. You're different. You're different from anyone else I've ever met," she said softly.

"Thanks Rose. And you are also annoying and crazy."

"Wow! Good job ruining such a beautiful moment." We both smiled and laughed, two things I haven't done for such a long time. "I'd love to chat and hang out more but I'm meeting Liss for lunch so I'll catch you later, ok?"

"Yeah. Ok. Say hi to Lissa for me."

"Will do!" I watched her run off feeling as if a weight had just been lifted off my shoulders.

"Christian!" I turned to see Rose running back to me. "Don't forget you are different. If you need anyone to talk to, I'm always here for you."

"Thanks Rose," I said smiling. I was amazing how talking to her made me feel so much better. I have to admit she isn't too bad. She's just different.

**So what did you think? Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
